coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9577 (3rd October 2018)
Plot Sinead doesn't understand how she could have cancer at such a young age. She's immediately concerned for her baby if she starts chemo and radiotherapy as advised. The doctors urge her to consider terminating the pregnancy if the biopsy shows that the cancer is advanced. Daniel is on edge after reading Denise's letter and snaps at Shona undeservedly in the cafe. David sends Bethany shopping for things that don't exist while he drinks at the Rovers. Ryan returns and packs his bags. Steve talks to Jim about Ruairi and tells him that meeting Hannah has given him hope that he might see his son one day. The confession adds to Jim's guilt. Sinead doesn't say anything about the cancer to Daniel. Daniel reveals that Denise wants to come to the wedding after reading about their engagement on Sinead's social media page. He refuses to let Denise anywhere near her grandchild after what she put him through. Kevin decides that a new school would be best for Jack. Brian cheers Jack up by playing computer games with him and offering to speak to the deputy head at Bessie Street School about letting him and his mates play games during breaks. The police catch Ryan at home before he's able to make a run for it and take him for questioning. He's formally arrested on suspicion of possession when the pills Cormac stashed in his pocket fall on the floor. Johnny agrees to pay his blackmailer. Jim is touched when Steve tells him he's glad he came back and asks him to be his best man. Michelle is afraid that the drugs found on Ryan will be linked to Cormac's death. Ali thinks he had it coming as he's a loser. After Ryan is put in a cell, PC Duffy rings Ronan to inform him of the development. Sinead lies to Beth that the bleeding was normal and nothing to worry about. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan (Voice only) *Obstetrician 1 - Diane Beck *Obstetrician 2 - Maxine Burth *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *PC Duffy - David Maybrick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Consultation room *Weatherfield Police Station - Detention area and cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead hides her torment following her scan; Bethany is desperate to make amends; Ryan reveals he is planning to do a runner and suggest Ali should do the same; and Steve asks Jim to be his best man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,483,493 viewers (15th place). Category:2018 episodes